Tease
by Honey K
Summary: Slash, RyanSeth, Seth likes Ryan, Ryan likes Seth, Why can't they just get a clue?
1. Chapter One

Enjoy

Chapter One

It was a quarter to six when Ryan finally got back to the

Poolhouse. Man, he hated that job, if he never had to smell

another crab again he'd be a happy man. Unusually for

California at that time of year, it was raining and Ryan's

severe lack of rainproof transport was evident as he sloshed

his way though the door.

His hair was hanging limply by the sides of his face, his

normally mid blue work polo was almost black and water was

readily flowing onto the carpet. As for his shoes, caked in

mud, Kristen was so gonna kill him for the marks on the floor.

Seth looked up from his position on the futon and snorted. "Is

it raining?" he asked with a grin. Ryan threw him a look.

"Again with the looks, you have so gotta teach me" the reply

was a slight sideways raised eyebrow. "Point taken"

"I need a shower," Ryan announced, dropping his wet jeans at the

door. Seth almost had a heart attack. Before him not more than

10 feet away stood the man of his dreams, clad only in a wet

polo shirt and black boxers. That image was going to fuel wet

dreams for nights to come. Seth turned over to lie on his

front, hiding his growing hard-on.

Ryan looked down at the man lying on his futon, where he had

obviously been playing his video games. Seth's hair was

tussled, his shirt crinkled and on his feet he wore odd socks,

one yellow and red stripes the other dark green. Ryan found it

endearing and found himself wishing he was the cause of Seth's

ruffled appearance. There was no competing with the lure of the

Playstation. Just as Ryan's mind stated to wander Seth moved.

He was now lying on his front spread across the cushions,

Ryan had to struggle to hold in a moan as Seth gave a huge yawn

and stretched. He hurried quickly into the bathroom, his

underwear didn't offer much in the way of camouflage.

When he came out some 20 minutes later Seth was gone.

TBC…

More soon, promise

Review me

Honey K. xx


	2. Chapter Two

Enjoy

Chapter Two

'Juice' was the first thing that came into Seth's head as he

stumbled down the stairs in the morning. He made a beeline for

the fridge.

Ryan was already sitting at the breakfast bar, a bowl of

Captain crunch and one of Seth's comics in front of him. He was

sucking on his spoon as he concentrated.

   "Good morning" Seth mumbled with his head almost entirely

inside the fridge. "Have you seen the OJ?" Ryan looked up.

   "Here" he said, nodding to the carton on the table. Seth

picked it up and took a sip.

   "So watcha up to today?" he asked secretly hoping he and

Ryan could hang out today. He'd missed having someone to ramble

to since Ryan had started working. "Think it's gonna be hot

today"

   "I was going to hang by the pool, or something" Seth did a

victory dance in his head. "You wanna just hang today?" Seth

beamed. Ryan wanted to spend time with him. Seth sat down just

as Ryan was getting up. "Come find me when your done, I gotta

get dressed" Seth nodded. He didn't say that he'd prefer it if

Ryan didn't get dressed at all. Seth had felt an attraction to

Ryan ever since he had come to live in the poolhouse, but

lately the attraction had become stronger as Ryan began to

trust him more and started to let him stay in the poolhouse

while he got changed and stuff. Not that Seth was complaining

of course. Unfortunately, though, Ryan was off limits, strictly

straight, I mean he so was right? With the wife beater and all.

But its not like he'd ever ask him.

Around an hour later Seth went along to the poolhouse. He could

tell it was gonna be a very hot day due to the scorch of the

sun on his back. Once he was inside, he scanned the landscape

for anything Ryan shaped, but no one was in sight. However Seth

could hear the shower running and see that the bathroom door

was wide open. Just a quick Peek couldn't hurt could it? Ryan

would never know.

Seth crept around the door. His knees almost buckled at the

sight. Sure enough there was Ryan, stark naked, all wet, in the

shower. Seth's eyes followed a soap sud as it travelled over

Ryan's shoulder, down his chest and further down... Seth's eyes

widened. Ryan's cock was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

His own cock twitched and became harder (if that was possible)

than it already was. He knew he had to get out of there, if

only he could take his eyes off Ryan. Just then Ryan reached

for the knob to turn the water off, Seth ran. When the water

had stopped Ryan turned around and grinned, when would Seth

learn that the high gloss blue tiles acted like a mirror. Ryan

had seen everything, especially the large bulge in Seth's

swimming trunks. Ryan could have some fun with this.

TBC…

I'm writing more I swear

Review me. Please

Honey K. xx


	3. Chapter Three

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

Around 10 minutes later Seth was lying on one of the wicker sun loungers by the pool, a glass of coke in one hand and a comic in the other. This was decidedly nice, he dreaded school starting again. Ryan would see what a loser he actually was and start hanging out with someone else. He pushed the thought from his mind. They still had 3 more weeks of summer left. 3 weeks of Ryan half naked by the pool, and completely naked in the shower a little voice whispered in his head. Why did he find him so irristable? Like this morning when he was sucking on that spoon, Seth couldn't help wishing it were something else he was sucking on. Images flashed through his mind, each more arousing than the next. He really had to find himself a boyfriend. Trouble was there was only one guy he wanted.  
"Seth" Ryan's voice was low and seductive right in Seth's ear. He couldn't breath. How did he get so close? Ryan's lips were mere millimetres from Seth's ear and he was having a hard time fighting the urge to flick his tongue out and lick it. But that would just give him away wouldn't it? He noticed Seth's eyes had screwed shut. He tried again. "Seth"  
"Yeah?" he choked out uncertainly. He gulped how could he think straight with him so close, all he would have to do would be to turn his head and Ryan's lips would be touching his. Seth felt his cock twitch at the thought of kissing Ryan. Oh god he thought is this how I'm destined to spend the rest of my summer, with a massive hard-on and the only cure totally unobtainable   
"Where's the sun cream?" Ryan was standing now and Seth wondered if he'd imagined the husky tone and the proximity.   
"Huh?...Yeah...What? Here" Ryan smirked inwardly. Seth was so cute when he was flustered. He sat down on the next lounger and started to rub the cream over his legs. Seth had the unbelievable urge to touch those legs. So strong and muscled. Then Ryan moved on to his arms and Seth imagined them wrapped around him. He groaned out loud. Ryan pretended not to hear.   
"Could you do my back?" Ryan asked innocently offering up the bottle.  
"Uh, yeah sure man" Seth felt panicked; he would have to actually touch Ryan. You can do this, you can do this, It's just Ryan, hot totally fuckable Ryan, No, not fuckable, just yummy, really yummy and lickable and...No, you can do this He squirted so onto his hands and placed them on Ryan's shoulder blades. Both boys gasped at the contact. As Seth's hands started to move, Ryan started to get hard. Seth's fingers which were supposed to be rubbing sun cream were gently kneading his back. He suppressed a moan. As Seth's hands moved lower, Ryan found his breath quickening. Wasn't he supposed to be the one doing the teasing? And then it ended. Ryan almost cried out at the loss of contact.  
"All done" Seth announced trying to sound confident. Ryan turned determined to turn this back in his favour and looked Seth straight in the eyes.  
"You want me to return the favour," He asked conveying a very sexual meaning with his eyes and his best lopsided smile. When Seth didn't reply he took the bottle from his hands. He walked around behind him and started to rub the factor 30 into his fair skin. He purposely kept his touch light and watched Seth's reactions. He loved the power he had over him.  
  
TBC...

Hope you liked, Review me, pwwwwease

Honey xx


	4. Chapter Four

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

Summer evenings in Newport were always unbelievably warm, but peaceful. Seth however, curled up on the sofa in front of a blank TV screen, was not at peace. Small tears trickled down his face as much as he willed them not to. Ryan was out with Marissa, again. Things seemed to be going well for them. Had he just imagined the chemistry by the pool? Was the trapping Seth in a corner in the pool so their bodies were pressed against each other, (which by the way drove Seth almost out of his mind) just a way of winning the water fight? Seth hugged a cushion. He had been so happy this afternoon, he had been starting to hope, but then Ryan had announced he was going out. He blinked back another tear. Why did nothing ever go right for him? Trust him to like the straightest guy in Newport. He had to get out of this house; he couldn't just stay mopeing around here all night could he? There was one place he could go. There was a club on the other side of town; he'd never been to it before. In fact, he'd never been to any gay club before. He squeezed the cushion and got up.  
  
45 minutes later, he was there. He'd been right about getting out of the house; I did make him feel better. The music was loud when he stepped inside, the beat went right through him, and he had the strangest urge to dance. He stopped himself, Seth Cohen didn't do dancing. He grabbed himself a cola and stood by the bar watching the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Seth thought they looked like caterpillars.  
  
Meanwhile Ryan had got back early. Whenever he looked at Marissa, he ended up wishing she was Seth instead and she didn't seem to be taking the 'just friends' hints. Upon walking into the poolhouse, he was surprised not to find a Seth lump on the futon. Seth always waited up for him. Ryan felt crestfallen maybe he'd taken the fact that Seth would always be there for granted. He had been looking forward to seeing him tonight; Seth always had a friendly smile and a hug for him. He had been planning in the car to tell him tonight. Well he said tell him but what he'd planned was more along the lines of show him. He sat down on the edge of the bed with a crunch. Crunch? Ryan stood up. There was a piece of paper on the bed, a note from Seth.   
"Gone to a club on Lincoln Street, back around 1, don't wait up" Seth had deliberated about leaving the note but had decided in the end Ryan would be worried otherwise. Ryan was a little concerned; Seth didn't do clubs, not voluntarily anyway. It was 11 he could go over and check on him. He pretended not to notice the tiny splinter of jealousy that Seth was spending time with people that weren't him.  
  
Seth was on his fourth coke when someone spoke to him.  
"Hey" Seth looked up; a tall blonde man was standing beside him.  
"Hey" He returned wondering why this hot (Seth had to admit that he was) guy was talking to him.  
"I'm Aston" he stuck out his hand.  
"Seth" he took it.  
  
Ryan chose that moment to walk in. The car had gotten him here quickly and it was the only club on the street. He scanned the room for Seth. It was hard o see him in the dark. There he was, Ryan took a step forward and froze. There was a tall good-looking man talking to his Seth, and they were holding hands. Jealousy and possessiveness washed over him like a Newport Beach wave.   
  
"So," Aston was saying, "you have a boyfriend?" Seth smiled.  
"Not at the moment" This guy wasn't Ryan, but if Ryan was never going to be interested in him...  
"You wanna dance?" Seth was undecided if he agreed it felt like he'd be betraying Ryan, and if he didn't he'd look stupid, he had no reason to say no.  
"Uh, sure, I gotta go to the bathroom first, yeah?" Seth knew it was a pathetic excuse what he couldn't think of anything else. Aston looked down at Seth's crotch and them back up at his face.  
"Really, you sure it's nothing I can't help you with?" Seth found himself suddenly trapped between the wall and Aston's body. Aston pressed up against him.  
  
Ryan had seen enough, this guy was touching Seth, his Seth, and Seth wasn't looking so happy about it either now.  
  
Seth closed his eyes, he felt sick, this wasn't Ryan, it didn't smell like Ryan, it didn't feel like Ryan and it sure as hell didn't turn him on like Ryan did. Aston started to grind into him.  
"Come on Seth, you wanna get out of..." And then he was gone. Seth opened his eyes. Aston was lying on the floor; blood streaming from his nose and Ryan was standing over him. Seth opened his mouth to thank him but shut it again when he saw the expression on Ryan's face. It was angry. Then his eyes settled on Seth and it changed. Seth felt as if the whole world had slowed down or that Ryan and he were moving extra fast like superman. The way Ryan was looking at him was utterly sexual; there was no denying it this time. It looked like he might devour him. And then he was pressed up against him like Aston had been, but this was different, this time it felt right. Seth was hard instantly. Ryan's scent surrounded him; He smelled of fresh laundry, chlorine, and basil.  
"Mine" Ryan growled loud enough for Aston to hear too. Then Ryan was kissing him, hard and demanding and so incredibly consuming. Seth couldn't help but respond. Ryan's tongue slid into his mouth and as it touched his own Seth's knees buckled, but he didn't fall. The pressure of Ryan's body against him and the strong arms wrapped around him kept him steady. That's when he felt it; he could feel Ryan's erection pressing into his leg. Seth groaned audibly causing Ryan to pull him hard against him. After a while, the kiss became gentler and Ryan pulled away. Seth was disappointed he was over. Ryan looked at Seth, why hadn't he done this sooner? His eyes were still closed as he said it but a smile was starting to creep across his face.  
"Dude, ya just kissed me!" Then his eyes flew open, "And you hands like..." Ryan started to gently massage Seth's cock through his combats.   
"Just want to let you know that you're mine, ok? You don't look at other guys, you don't talk to other guys and you certainly don't let them touch you"  
"Uh, Ok" Seth couldn't process any thoughts at the moment.   
"Lets get out of here" Ryan removed his hand and turned around. By this time, Aston was on his feet. As Ryan's gaze fell upon him, the anger returned. "You ever touch what's mine again, and I'll nail your dick to the floor" With that he grabbed Seth's hand and strolled out of the club.  
  
TBC...

Honey. xx


End file.
